Beast Within
by SpringLockedDeathTrap
Summary: "Little did the old golden beast know, his actions had been watched by prying eyes. Not once did he give it thought the new versions of his old friends were watching him. The next time he ventured out, things were going to be quite interesting in deed." [[Contains: Blood/Violence/Gore/Character Death/Dark Themes/Foul Language]]
1. Awakening

_**WARNING**_ _:_ _the following section contains instances of foul language, blood, gore, violence, and character death._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _This story is the result of an RP between myself and a dear friend - Uitinla from Deviantart. As such every other chapter will be written by one of us or the other. Should a chapter become too lengthy it will be broken into two chapters. At the beginning of each chapter a note will be left indicating the rating for the particular section and who wrote it._

 _This is my starting post for the rp itself. Yes, I rp in fanfic-style writing. The version of Springtrap depicted in here is modeled after the one seen in my fanfic: "_ _ **Six AM Doesn't Matter".**_ _This has come to be an alternative story for him in my opinion, as to what COULD have happened should he have awoken prior to the pizzeria being shut down for good, during a time when it still functioned. As such it ALSO means THIS Springtrap's design will continue to upgrade and evolve past the version seen in_ _ **Six AM**_ _._

 _Seeing as I have not posted all the chapters of the_ _ **PREQUEL**_ _to "_ _ **Six AM"**_ _, "_ _ **You Cannot Escape Your Fate"**_ _the aspect of the core four animatronics [[Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy]]_ _ **NOT**_ _being possessed by the spirits of the dead children, yet are sentient machines themselves can be a bit confusing. In THIS story the 4 are the result of the dying wishes of the children for a 'hero' to save them, given life by this wish, the concept being Uitinla's. In my verse the bots were sentient through slightly different means, their sense of free will taken from them during the night shift by the lost souls of the enraged children._

 _Depending where the rp continues to go all the material might very well end up working its way to be a story of events taking place between the time of_ _ **"You Cannot Escape Your Fate"**_ _and_ _ **"Six AM Doesn't Matter".**_ _I don't want to spoil the plot for what Uitinla and I have going for the rp but chronologically speaking it WILL make sense. Rp is often how I work to develop characters, leading to the stories telling themselves through the process of development. Our two AUs, "_ _ **Fate/Six Am"**_ _being mine and "_ _ **Good Day Mr. Withered"**_ _belonging to Uitinla, mesh exceptionally well thus far. Whether this becomes 'true canon' to our characters or evolves into an AU all its own, only time will tell. All I can say is..._ _ **welcome to our little story of hell!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER IS BY: SPRINGLOCKDEATHTRAP**_

* * *

 _ **Awakening...**_

It had been said endings and beginnings are related; a continuous circle of life and death, of destruction and rebirth. With the closure of one door another opens in its place. These pathways are not always clear, one's judgment becoming muddled as they make their way through the door, seeking a path known and yet unknown to them. The desires of the heart worn clear, though not always proud. But even as one makes their way in life, believing they are in control of their destiny, sometimes life decides when to make a detour. It might not always become inherently clear from the start as to why one was forced from the initial path. In the end, everything will be made sound, events happen for a reason, they _always_ have a reason.

How long? How long had it been since he last stirred from fitful slumber? Did it truly matter? Time meant very little to a being such as himself. He did not age, grow old, or waste away. Those were the properties of _organic_ entities. So soft, so fleeting, their lives ever so delicate yet they believed themselves to be invincible! How...foolish. For a species readily capable of what they were, humans were...irksome creatures. Loud, obnoxious, greedy, underhanded, manipulative little bastards. Always attempting to gain another leg up on their brethren taking the race for survival a bit too seriously perhaps. Or rather, they insisted on making it more complicated than was required. Simplicity did not mean easy as some individuals might have thought, far from it in fact. The most basic of necessities were often the most troublesome to obtain. Ask any predatory beast they would readily agree provided they could speak.

Humans had it all and yet they held nothing, veritable " _No Life Kings_ " as it were. Masters of nothing and rulers of None. Society was merely a facade waiting to collapse infrastructure meaningless in a world to which life was a cruel mistress. But misjudge him not, he did not see everything as death and disaster! Far from it. They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder. He saw things, understood concepts, created works and solved problems no one else possibly could hope to achieve. He was clever, quick witted, fleet on his feet and above all else, highly adaptable. It was a profound rule of nature. Those incapable of change were left behind, selection warranting the extinction of their line upon no longer proving useful or failing to meet the requirements of the niche they once held. Times were always changing the world was always changing and he had absolutely no intentions of being left as a time worn and rusted relic of ages long since past!

Breath rasped from his parched throat, air venting heavily through his nostrils. Another day passed another night begun and yet here he sat, alone, forgotten. Why did he even bother? Lids cracked, pale glow cast forth into the eternal tomb. Cranium inclined, neck cracking side to side rolling upon the shoulders chin tipping down only to be brought up in a sweepingly sharp arch. Great chest expanded stale air flooding his system countless overlapping titanium plates and panels making up the outer casing of his torso shifting under the aged gold of his ratty fur pelt. A pair of rabbit ears swept back along either side of his skull, paw like right hand reaching up to scratch idly about the base of both sensors. Eerie silver light illuminated the far wall the haunting glow cast by his own optics. Mind began to turn then again it never stopped the unknown entity having instead learned to ignore his own thought process when seeking true isolation.

Ears twitched, pawed hand dragging down the length of his muzzle, simulated muscle structure of his face sliding into an expression far too removed from anything remotely human to be given a clear definition as to what could possibly be coursing through the millions of electrical connections constructing his mind. Corners of his mouth contorted, tugging themselves in a smirking grimace, lips curling to reveal glistening sharp edges of imposing titanium denta. Gum line composed of a durable and highly flexible silicone resin granted the illusion of flesh when metal was his true essence. His design was meant to be exceedingly life like, hyper realistic easily mistaken for a being of flesh and blood even when up close. Tongue pressed to the upper palette of his maw interior, rubbing thoughtfully against the subtle ribbing, glossing over the back of the teeth clicking once in thought.

Three months. Three months had passed since...then. The day he took his first life WILLINGLY of his OWN accord verses being controlled by another. The tables had turned the user becoming the used for in their death he was given new life. Not even he, as of yet, understood how such a feat was possible. More knowledge was required on the subject something of which he was not going to find laying around in here. Metal violated flesh, seething deep into soft tissues circulating, turning, twisting, writhing within...encompassing, ensnaring and consuming, transforming! What was once organic became inorganic. Skin flayed away, muscle eviscerated, bone shattered! Melting and mixing only to regrow, reform as new parts, new pieces of himself once semi-hollow form becoming whole, solid as it always should have been. His user, his tormentor, had been made machine transformed into living metal a fate befitting the individual who misused the Sentient metallic construct.

Ironic, built, born by human hands only for them to possess not the slight indication what have been given life. Top of the line, well advanced beyond his time molded by the digits of top robotics developers for the fast paced, rough and rugged life of an eluded Hollywood Cinema Film creature...[[albeit he suspected the design was more befitting to a militant creation]] and yet he ended up here, in the rotting carcass of a gimmicky Pizzeria chain. He couldn't really complain though, least he had plenty of time to himself now. Privacy had always been an issue with him and now? Well, he had all the privacy he wanted.

Body shifted rising from his slumped position against the wall. Joints creaked and groaned in protest of remaining locked in one position for such a lengthy duration of time. Lubricants flowed through miniscule hoses within, his 'veins' might as well call them. Long legs drew forth, bending at the knees his weight shifting to brace upon his left hip resting in a side saddle fashion upon the dingy tile floor. Pawed feet flexed, four toes splaying out to stretch internal spring locks releasing. Gleaming set of curved talons unsheathed from the ends of the metatarsals vicious tips clacking with a spine tingling resonation drifting through the empty room.

Silver optics snapped shut jaw wrenching open in a silent scream form doubling over on itself. Hellfire's agony gripped him, both arms wrapping tightly about himself the monstrous lapin reduced to a mere ball shaking uncontrollably, left side colliding hard against the ceramic tile, cracking under his weight anguish electrifying his spasming system further! Mechanics ground to a stand still, pain overwhelming him internal diagnostics locating the source of the problem. Sharp breath drew between clenched teeth, something inside him compacting itself so tight he thought for sure the tension would split him open! Hydraulics tensed surge rising from the core of his body every part of him howling in protest of movement the golden hare haphazardly forcing his limbs under his body, turning himself onto hand and knee jaw jerking open wave of nauseating liquid heaving forth upon the ground. Over and over the cybernetic being wretched, coughing violently between each wave. Time and time again the unknown essence poured from his metallic throat, tube making up the esophagus convulsing with every swallow.

Saliva...or what appeared to be saliva...strung between glistening denta, frothing about the edges of his maw trailing down in thick strands, dangling from the fur of his chin. Tongue threaded over the small and sharp, lower incisors positioned between the imposing canines, sides heaving in desperate pants. Spitting several times hand wiped over his muzzle with a groggy shake of the head given in turn. Every inch of him was sore, aching as if he'd been hit by a truck! Slowly the beastly lapin reclined until he was once more splayed out with his weight supported by the wall behind him. Chest rose and fell with each breath, mechanical heart idling back to a more appropriate pace. Wait a minute. Frame went ridge, growing still as stone. _He. Just. Got. Sick. He. Vomited. Of. All. Things_. Eyes grew wide lids peeling back into the sockets facial plating shifting under the fur expression of utter bewilderment etching itself upon his features! Glance was shot to the pool of sludge he'd upchucked, brow quirking quizzically with curiosity taking over.

Scooting himself closer the male examined the mess carefully. Light sniff was given, acute olfactory sensors slammed with the offensive scent causing him to momentarily recoil before he managed to reconstitute himself. Craning closer once more a tentative digit coiled about a nearby wood splinter using it as a make shift swab, dipping it into the strange substance. It was thick, almost tar like...he knew what this was, he'd seen it before. The answer smacked him straight across the nose. It was oil! Oil mixed with what he was sure was coagulated hydraulic fluid. But why would he, of all things, purge it from his system via puking?! That didn't make sense normally the fluids were drained from the outlet in his hind quarters. More to the point what was going on with his tanks?! Leather pads pressed over his torso feeling the sensation of something twisting inside him. Grimace took over his muzzle expecting another wave of sick but it never came. The feeling was still there, growing stronger with every passing minute.

Tanks never did this before, had something gotten in there? Optics shuttered themselves mind reaching forth to check through the impossibly long list of system diagnostics. No, nothing. While he hadn't been fueled properly in ages it still didn't account for any of this let alone why he felt the way he did! Low growl ebbed away in the back of his throat, irritation setting in. Withdrawing from the investigation he leaned back against the wall, huffing in annoyance. Immediately both auditory sensors flicked to attention, sitting bolt upright mind firing on all cylinders! Massive intake of air was drawn through the nostril vents, flooding the olfactory sensors. Lower mandible fell open, saliva leaking between the teeth. What was he smelling? Why the fuck was it bringing such a vivid reaction from him?! And what was this...yearning? Mind began to wheel limbs moving of their own accord.

On his feet towering 9ft frame was across the room in four strides silvery optics illuminating his way. Chin inclined once more, air feverishly being taken in through his nose he sniffed frantically for the source of this unusually enticing scent. Fingers pressed to the wall, searching for any cracks allowing fresh air to seep into his prison. Feeling along the wall he was roughly to the edge of the room before he found the source. Wait a minute, hadn't there been a door here the last time he looked? Fist knocked against the obstruction noise echoing hollowly. Had he been sealed in here on purpose?! What the fucking hell! Well if the humans intended to imprison him they did a seriously shitty job, no way was this going to hold him! Back stepping the hare pivoted on his ankles, slamming headlong every pound of his metal being behind his shoulder into the wall. Smug grin shadowed his face, watching in satisfaction as the wall crumbled away, revealing the door he knew was there!

Flinging aside several pieces of dry wall a firm grip was placed upon the handle, leaning down with the shoulder once more against the structure should he need to force it open bluntly the forgotten entity opened a gateway into a world he hadn't seen in quite some time. Dust peppered the dull gold fur, forced to duck down in order to fit through the frame work the hare found himself standing in the all too familiar hallway of Freddy Fazebear's Pizza. Head spun to and fro, eyes eagerly drinking in the once familiar sights. Not much had changed from the last time he'd walked these corridors. Still the same black and white, dingy tile floor. The walls plastered with colorings and drawings done by countless numbers of children. Even the same tacky tinsel stars dangled precariously from the ceiling! Blinking, the hare began a cautious stride, not exactly keen on any possible unknowns.

Instinctively he kept to the shadows, pale light drifting through several windows indicating it was night time outside. The notion of seeing real stars causing the mechanical heart to skip. Following both his nose and his eyes the alien sensation welling up inside him was practically singing in his chest! Circuits were blazing in excitement, electricity coursing in a looping spiral up and down the length of his spinal strut! The scent bathing him by now, it was everywhere and yet no where! Cranium flipped to and fro, muzzle poking around the edge of the hall corner, eyes peering into the main show room. Attention flickered towards excitement momentarily over written by confusion. Who were THEY? Gaze fell upon three animatronics roughly his size, little smaller actually. Their colors and accents were similar but...oh. So the company decided to change the designs of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica once more did they? Fingers dug into the wall, anger blossoming in his chest.

Just like humans to be so careless. Sight shifted to across the room, settling on the purple curtains of Pirate's Cove. He could only speculate what they did to Foxy if the other three were anything to go by. Anger seethed, sorrow rising the golden figure turned away in silence. What became of his former friends? Where they still here? More than likely not. Maybe they had been lucky, their memory cores transplanted into new bodies. What was he thinking? Of course the humans wouldn't have the decency to do that! If they believed something to be 'out dated' they scrapped the entire object, replacing it with a fully upgraded version. Pawed feet carried him aimlessly through the building finding nothing else of true interest. Giving his head a slight toss the were-lapin decided his time was put to better use figuring out what the fuck was going on with himself. The scent lead him towards a direction he'd always resented trudging...the security office. He blinked, it clicked. All this time he'd been smelling a human?! Thought nearly repulsed him. Not for the simple fact of the smell itself but this...excitement generated from it.

Writhing manifested itself once more, forcing him to continue forward verses back. If the only way to rid himself of this glitch was to allow it to play out then so be it! The sooner he could be done and over with this stupidity the sooner he could return to his personal hell. Leaning flat to the wall the golden figure melted into the shadows, steps as silent as the grave he slid down the hall unnoticed. Each step sent a surge through every sensor of his being! Ears laid back along either side of his skull, mouth cracking open automatically with tongue prodding forth expression drawn into a feral grin eyes wild with a light never before seen in them. Form began to hunch, mechanical muscle coiling all this unknown to the creature only fixated on reaching the office and ending this. Thrusting his muzzle around the door fram he crouched, watching, waiting, observing.

There, half dozing in a fitful sleep in the chair, trying yet failing to remain in the world of the waking a man sat. Inquisitive sniff was given, scenting the air for anything out of the ordinary. Dimly the golden cyborbeing was aware to the strings of saliva clinging to his lower mandible, sensors clogged between the feeling of the ultimate thrill the writhing internally reaching a new level the longer he held his gaze to the man. How easy it would be to snap his neck...break his limbs, gut him like a fish! Flesh sheering from bone, the warmth of spilt blood...body cracking under the strength of his bite, teeth embedding themselves up to the gum line in soft tissue, snout burrowing into the body cavity taking in one glorious mouthful after ano-! He froze. Was he-? Sight cast down along the front of his body fixating on the center of his torso, pawed hand resting against the fur, digits running through it.

Hunger. He felt, actual hunger. He was empty but not in the sense of what he'd once been this was different. Feet shifted under him, guiding him towards the unsuspecting human. It made sense now. So many changes to his body recently, how could he have not recognized this feeling sooner? It wasn't so different from when he ran low on fluids in the past, body aching for a refreshing supply of lubricants and oil. But no more, now it ached for something so much more! The longer he thought about it the less confusing the notion became. Effectively he under went a merging process with his former tormentor. With the latter's body becoming his own it would mean a change over in many of his workings. His system no longer ran off oil and lubricant but organic material...such as flesh and blood. He'd vomited, purged his tanks of the old substance no longer able to use it.. the writhing sensation he'd felt all this time being that of the empty tanks begging to be filled!

He never knew they were capable of such a thing but honestly he shouldn't be surprised by now. Seems as though they'd been reconstructed, give the amount of movement he speculated they must have been made up of a highly flexible material in mimicked fashion after a human's fleshy stomach. So now he sported something similar did he? Humans disgusted him yet he found the scent of this man as sweet as freshly baked cake! Cake...oh that would be amazing right about now...make for a wonderful dessert. He was loosing track of himself again. The thought of a human once more being within the confines of his body put him off momentarily...but this time would be different...he reasoned. They wouldn't be able to use him, they would be dead...instead he would use them as nothing more than a food source a source of fuel for this wonderful upgraded form of his! Yes, that would do nicely, humans could finally be put in their proper place, under his foot, grinding away, melted down to slurry slag within him, coursing through his being to grant him LIFE with their death!

Sadistic smile crept upon his muzzle, tongue licking greedily at the corners of his maw. It was perfect...he could do this, he would do this! Arm stretched out, he couldn't resist the temptation any longer. Large palm clapped oppressively over the human's nose and mouth, immediately causing the man to react, arms and legs flailing unable to see his attacker! He held fast, ripping the man from his chair he gripped him tightly, easily subduing the frantic human with unyielding strength and size. One flick of the wrist SNAP...body went limp as a rag doll. A quick, clean kill. No mess, no fuss. But what of the matter to actual consumption of the corpse? He wasn't going to eat the clothes that was for sure, something telling him the material would cause problems if ingested. Briefly he pondered on taking the human to the kitchen but he didn't know anything about cooking, at least not yet.

Still he needed to figure something out, if he tore into the carcass like a rapid animal it would mean spending a long time cleaning up after wards. He couldn't risk being caught, or in the very least drawing suspicions towards the man being dead. The back room. Thankfully his break out did not damage the rest of the wall. He doubted anyone remembered his existence within the unused room. There was a large wash basin in there, if he ate over that it would cut down on the amount of clean up required. Precious time was wasting and his new found hunger only worsened, edges of his vision beginning to turn red. He wasn't going to last much longer before either passing out or loosing all sense of himself. With his prize held in hand the golden monster weaved his way through the shadows once more, retreating to his own little corner of hell. Shutting the door tightly behind him, making sure it was locked securely he stripped the carcass of clothing, heavy duty plastic of the wash basin straining under the effort of supporting half the dead weight of the man.

With both paws firmly held onto the shoulders, now came the moment of truth as to if this would work. Maw opened wide, lower mandible popping out of socket yet functional thanks to a high powered set of hydraulics and actuators working it. Saliva dripped from his teeth, cavernous jaws encasing the entire head slamming shut like a steel trap, decapitating the head clean from the body. If he thought his sensors were taxed before a whole other meaning to the term 'ramsacked' was brought to life! Everything...floored him! Blood filled his jaws, tongue surging under the weight of the skull, liquid pushed to the back of his throat and swallowed, shiver of delight coursing the length of his spine! Smile brimmed on the edges of crimson stained features, jaw shifting as he began to chew. Teeth reduced the cranium into nothing more than a pulpy mixture of gray matter and bone, resting on the tongue momentarily before it was greedily gulped down. Shudder over took the lapin all sense of restraint abandoned he dove back for more, brutally tearing into the body his pace quickened as if the hunger only grew with every mouthful!

Scarlet saturated his fur, he'd deal with that later. Right now all he was focused on, was making sure every last piece of his prey was snapped up! It didn't take him long to devour the corpse entirely perhaps somewhere around fifteen minutes, soon resting back to groom out the blood coating the front of his body. He felt...relieved...sluggish...weighed down but oh so satisfied! Head leaned back, tongue glancing over his teeth once more, still unable to get enough of that wonderful flavor of fresh meat! Arm rested over his torso, a bit surprised even at himself for being able to devour a full grown human in a single sitting! It left him wondering how often he would need to kill like this. Not that he minded in the least but if this was going to be an every few days or once a week occurrence he needed to come up with a plan of action and fast. Until then he could allow himself a moment to rest, it had been quite the experience to say the least!

Little did the old golden boy know, his actions had been watched by prying eyes. From his appearance in the show room to the time he made his way back to his prison, human slung over his shoulder. Not once did he give it thought the new versions of his old friends were watching him. The next time he ventured out, things were going to be quite interesting in deed.


	2. Preparations

_**WARNING:**_ _There are NO warnings for this chapter!_

 _ **Author's Note**_ : _This is_ _ **Uitinla's**_ _response to my first post. She has given permission for me to upload her responses as well to my account! The only editing done to this post has been to high-light the spoken text and inner thoughts. Otherwise this post appears just as_ _ **Uitinla**_ _sent it to me._

* * *

Freddy woke up at the sound of a loud sudden static electricity in his ears feeling a very heavy presence around him, he knew who it was but what did the Golden spirit want now?

A loud crash was heard, Freddy held his composure and remained still and looked down at the ground in his default _'standby position_.' He didn't sense any movement from any of his fellow band mates they probably were still sleeping, he relaxed slightly at that thought but focused his senses on the new presence.

Despite staring at the ground in front of him, he could sense whatever it was that broke down the wall into his Pizzeria was staring at him and his family, he felt anxiety bundle in his chest but he separated his emotions from reacting from his robot body.

A small couple beeps and static were heard in his ears. _'What? He's looking in the Cove?_ ' Freddy thought back to the Golden spirit that hovered above him.

Freddy couldn't hold himself back as he turned his eyes towards the cove, he saw a matted down large form most of the detail was covered in the shadows, but from what Freddy could see it was in very poor physical condition. However the way it moved it was fluid and very live like, it was sniffing around in the Cove and around everywhere like a wild animal. The unknown creature was stepping away from the Cove, Freddy saw it's torso twist around and knew it would turn back towards him, he quickly looked back down at his default direction to keep his cover.

He heard faint shifting of metal and faded footsteps until all went quiet and still.

Freddy didn't move until he heard faint static in his ears from the Golden Spirit, giving him green light that they were alone. Freddy felt the heavy presence move slightly away behind him, Freddy felt his body less confined as he looked over at Bonnie who was staring down the hallway.

 **"How long have you..."** Freddy began.

 **"Not long, I just saw it walk down the hallway into the security guard room."**

 **"What are we dealing with here?"** Freddy asked quietly.

Bonnie didn't respond, he looked at Freddy with a serious expression and just blinked. Freddy had never seen Bonnie react this way, he usually had some sort of opinion with anything, although Freddy couldn't blame Bonnie. Freddy didn't see much of this 'intruder' himself but from what he could define he would have to be very careful how he handled this situation.

Chica's eyes perked open and her head started to get a fuzzy light feeling, the feeling of excitement poured over her.

 **"I smell blood..."** She sighed out loud to know one in particular, Freddy who stood in between Chica and Bonnie on the stage slightly turned towards the avian with a calm demeanor.

 **"Remain where you are Chica, we need more information before we let you shed more."**

Chica furrowed her eyebrows with a small grunt, she should have known he would say something like that, she inhaled deeply and relished in the scent deciding to enjoy what she could.

Freddy turned to meet Bonnie who was staring straight ahead with a serious expression, a slight ping of nervousness was seen.

 **"Bonnie..."** Freddy said softly.

 **"We're dealing with something that poses a big threat to us, it's body construct is far more advanced than ours although I only saw it for 3.25 seconds, I don't think he knows we are sentient."**

Freddy nodded and scanned the room to ensure no one was around, he took a glance at Chica who was still grinning and sighing softly, as long as they all held their positions for now, they should be safe. He knew Bonnie was basing his opinion from his experience and knowledge stored in his data bank, however Freddy knew this was just pure speculation and they would need more information. The bear turned to Pirate's Cove where Foxy's head was peeking out slightly, waiting for him as if on cue.

Foxy was nervous as well he could see him shifting slightly and looking around often as if he was paranoid. Freddy separated his own nervous emotions and kept a calm vibe about him to ensure Foxy would focus a bit better seeing his stance.

Freddy nodded his head at Foxy, who perked up with a completely different behavior as his character seemed to switch to full stealth mode.

Foxy crouched low to the ground and leaned out slowly looking down the hallway where the strange zombified rabbit wandered down. He sat frozen for a couple seconds, his ears twitching slightly trying to listen. Freddy took another scan of the room after he did Foxy turned to meet his gaze, in which Freddy gave a small nod, Foxy nodded back in response and like a sly fox that he was inspired from, silently slipped out of the curtains on all fours remaining low to the ground.

Chica was silent now as she watched Foxy's every move, she wasn't aware of the whole situation however she had never seen Foxy move so warily. She took a peek at Freddy who held the typical calm expression he always had, she leaned forward a bit to look at Bonnie who was also watching Foxy. Unlike Freddy he seemed a bit nervous about something. Chica didn't like how things were appearing, she grew anxious and adjusted her focus on defense. If she heard Foxy in trouble she was gonna go in there and protect him, regardless if Freddy would allow it or not. She tuned her ears the best she could and watched Foxy slip from sight around the corner down the hallway.

Chica was far from patient, knowing something serious was putting everyone on edge she stared down the other hallway that lead to her kitchen. **"Freddy, let me arm myself."** She hissed slightly in agitation.

Freddy turned to Chica, he could sense her strong emotions tensing and ready to be used to spring into action. **"Remain where you are, we need more information from Foxy."**

 **"If something happens to Foxy while he's over there I NEED to have something to protect him!"** Chica snapped back with a small growl.

Freddy set a firm hand on her shoulder, Chica locked intense eyes with his calm blue ones, **"Chica, have faith in Foxy, he will return, he always does."**

Chica seemed to calm down slightly but her whole body was still tense as she stared down the hallway Foxy went down. Freddy turned to look at Bonnie who met his gaze, they shared a small silent moment of agreement as if they had another plan ready just in case for the worst.

A small breath from Chica broke their gaze as she smiled happily as Foxy skillfully weaved between the chairs and tables towards the stage where they stood. Foxy remained low to the ground and hidden in the shadows as he looked up at Freddy.

 **"What did you see Foxy?"**

Foxy looked around before answering as if he was afraid someone would hear him, **"It were nuthin I evur' lay me eyes on. It were like a beast from me pirate tales of yonder, it were swallowing that thar human like yarr here Chica swallows pizzas."**

Freddy blinked a couple times and without knowing his expression displayed a small hint of fear. Before he could mask his expression his band mates all grew tense and instantly on edge, Freddy cursed himself for letting his guard down this was not a good situation for any of them.

He looked over at Bonnie who seemed to have already been processing of a course of action, his blush colored eyes gleamed with result. Bonnie met eyes with Freddy with a slight uneasy expression.

 **"The only action I could best discourse is for you Freddy, to confront him. He came from the abandoned piece of the Pizzeria, he has to be from the same process as we are from. You hold authority here Fazbear, there is a 10% chance he will listen."**

Freddy stared down the hallway entrance where the unknown possible threat remained, he heard a small faint static in his ears, the Gold spirit was warning him to hurry.

Freddy's sky colored eyes sparked with intent, he met eyes with Foxy who was still masked by the shadows of stage below him, **"Foxy, take to the corners."** Foxy nodded knowing exactly what Freddy meant and quickly disappeared from view. **"Chica..."** He met eyes with Chica whose body faced entirely towards him with eagerness and determination. **"...Arm yourself and take shade position, quietly."**

Chica's eyes lit up like a fury as she licked her teeth with her tongue and slipped off the stage edge quietly as she casually disappeared down the hallway into the kitchen.

Freddy then looked at Bonnie who was patiently waiting, **"Set up the lights remotely, he likes the shadows and he seems to be an older model, bright lights may help us if he turns aggressive, be on standby and I trust your judgment on when to use it."**

Freddy also slipped down from the stage quietly and turned to look upward at Bonnie who met his eyes as well, **"Be careful Fazbear."** Before Freddy could answer Bonnie quickly disappeared behind the curtains that lead into the stage.

Freddy looked around seeing none of his other band mates, he heard a slight shuffling down the security guard's room, Freddy firmly gripped his microphone in his left hand with confidence, and masked his nervousness with authority and all the confidence he could muster. Standing before the opening of the hallway he set his eyes on full operation status, painting a clearer picture down the hallway as green shapes from night vision emerged, he set his eyes on the door waiting. He didn't feel the presence of the Gold spirit, despite not agreeing with everything it tells him to do, the spirit seemed well aware its presence weighed heavily on his form, luckily it only haunted him when necessary.

The shuffling grew louder and Freddy readied himself and put on a calm expression and lean forward slightly bracing himself in case the 'possible intruder' decided to tackle him down, leaning his head down slightly to not give off his posture as obvious. He felt a confident stance would work best in this situation as he knew his other 'hidden' band mates were watching his every move and waiting, this gave him a strength knowing he wasn't alone.

Metallic footsteps grew louder, this was it, show time...


	3. New Lease On Life

_**WARNING:**_ _Contains foul language, blood, gore, description of character death, dark and macabre themes._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _This is honestly one of my FAVORITE scenes thus far concerning my version of Springtrap. Here we get a GOOD LONG LOOK at HOW his system works, get to SEE some of his most intricate workings as to the design I gave him functions. Can you tell I really love cyborgs? It's been a LONG time since I've done anything remotely mecha related so for me I take great joy in this, it was not only fun to write but all the more enjoyable to come up with! We haven't really been given a good look under the hood of this rather unusual boy so here you go! Some insight!_

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER BY:** ** _SPRINGLOCKDEATHTRAP_**

Let one's eyes not be fooled, let one's perception not be clouded by the musing of others. Regardless of what plain of mortality or shrouded galaxy one hailed from everything was the same. It was always a never ending struggle, even in the most mundane of existences one had to fight constantly in order to survive. Whether the fight was physical or mental it was always there and would never cease to falter. The world would continue to spin on regardless of what happened to those in it, for the world did not revolve around one being or even many beings. Life was a game, a game of chance a game of multiple possibilities and outcomes. Fate was a cruel mistress, treating her subjects as if they were nothing more than dirt.

There were many whom argued fate did not play a hand in one's destiny nor did it control one's dreams, it was the other way around. It was the individual who controlled their own destiny, who made their own life altering decisions. Yes, there were instances matters were indeed out of one's own hands, there did exist circumstances well beyond a single individual's control. But 99 percent of the time, it was the individual who caused their own problems, who brought about the end of their own fate and thus sunk themselves in the waters of the world. After all, one's own worst enemy, was themselves.

But what of those who did encounter a situation beyond their control? What of those who found their ability to determine their own fate so ruthlessly taken from them? Once again it was a game, a never ending gamble. Could they possibly regain what was taken from them? Could they take back their fate and rewrite any damage having been wrought through no actual fault of their own but perhaps an innocent mistake? A simple wrong turn taken to usher about the situation said individual found themselves ensnared in?

It was a shame really, to be on the cusp of one's life, to be in their prime with the world at their finger tips only to have it snatched away, their path decided for them, a destiny they would be unable to escape. In every world there existed predators and prey; the notion of one devouring another might not always be in the actual physical sense; as it was used metaphorically, someone bigger and stronger with a greater skill set coming along to take one's place..but this time it was just that. There were those who pretended to be something they were never meant to be, under the false guise they were the top dogs, the best around, only to have their fantasies brought crashing down when someone else reminded them of their place.

There were those who lived carefree lives, never worrying about the consequences of their actions or believing themselves immune to the harsh judgment of reality, their bubbles were abruptly burst. Some would have thought this having gone too far, even from one predator to another, but this only proved they were less than the one who initiated everything. They would forever be seen as nothing more than weak, useless, nothing save a means to an end, which begged the truth. It was often seen by humans there was no sin in killing a beast, only in killing a man. Yet, it wrought the undying question, given the documented history of mortal natures, exactly where did the beast end and the man begin?

Steely gaze cast down dim light of his optics illuminating his form. _Where did one end and the other begin? What...was he?_ Pawed hand raised, turned over several times in the pale glow shining from silver eyes. Time had not been kind to say the least. Once pristine pelt since reduced to tattered means, granting the appearance of a mange covered beast. Large gashes decorated the faux hide, dull throbbing pulsed from every wound. Exposed metal shying away from the outside world not unlike barren muscle seethes with the protective skin covering removed. Glancing about the room eyes fell upon something shoved in a far corner. Hauling himself to his feet, every joint of the spinal strut cracking upon stretching the lapin gave himself a hearty shake, stepping over to the object and yanking a rather moldy sheet off it.

Jaw dropped in surprise eyes going wide the hare staring down his own reflection! Numbly, digits relinquished their hold upon the moth eaten cloth, talons clicking against the grubby tile with every step approaching the mirror as if in a trance. He'd never been one to spend much time admiring himself, only checking in fleeting glances to make sure he was show ready back in the day. It was enough to imprint a mental picture of how he looked, what he viewed and remembered himself as. What stared back at him was nothing short of a savage beast.

Fur had torn away or perhaps stripped by scurrying vermin, entire neck nothing more than a dull titanium hue. Each plate revealed, countless bands of laser sculpted metal gliding effortless together allowing him a full and fluid range of motion no different than a creature of flesh and blood. Jagged gash traced itself from brow, curving down over his right eye in a vivid sickle shape, ending in a vicious point upon the zygomatic arch, cheek bone. Whatever caused this cleaved straight through layers of simulated muscle tissue and fur, gouging clean to the 'bone' of his actual skull underneath!

Leaning closer, cranium cocking sideways with chin inclining a finger traced over the abrasion, area stinging in response to physical ministrations he found it at least failed to damage the skull. Considering the fact he was made of highly durable, reinforced titanium it would require a machine to have caused this wound verses the hands of humans or teeth of vermin. Highly advanced nervous system routed all the way to the outer most reaches of his body, including the 'fur coat.' While previously he'd only been able to feel the presence of pressure and or temperature levels on the exterior of his being ever since _the upgrade_ he now found himself in possession of a fully functional 'sense of touch.' every last square inch of his figure acting as one giant sensor for data collection via physical contact. In other words the lapin experienced the world through physical contact no different than a human.

Line of sight traveled upwards, plates shifting under the silicone-ballistic muscles of his face, eyebrows furrowing momentarily entire expression dropping into one of complete shock. His EAR! Hand shot up, digits trailing up the fur covered sensor only to grip empty air. It was BROKEN! Worse yet it hadn't even snapped off at the flex joint but just below it no wonder that side of his head POUNDED in agony! Whimper crept out of his throat involuntarily mind desperate to draw conclusion how this came to pass, memory files fuzzy and distorted...flickering violently upon attempting to load...only warranting fleeting glimpses of images. Fucking hell he'd been in an abandoned, boarded up room for the past three months wh-mimicked muscle contorted muzzle twisting into a look of pure RAGE! Optics flashed dangerously silver light giving way to deep shades of vengeful crimson lips pulling back in a silent snarl claws digging into the thick leather pads of his hands! HUMANS. Only humans could have done this to him the fucking bastards! Well...he wouldn't be half wrong...

Jaws snapped angerly upon thin air, saliva like substance spitting onto the mirror...worthless pieces of shit! Just like them! They knew he was helpless during those months so they decided to have their way with him! Kick a guy while he's down, beat the shit out of one who can't fight back! Pathetic! Wasn't his fault he locked up into suspended animation after undergoing the transformative process! Not exactly like he knew that would happen! Teeth gritted, actuators beginning to strain under the amount of force being exhorted upon the lower mandible the sound of metal creaking rousing him from the moment of feralocity. Snorting in disgust the lapin squared up, eyes raking his form, sweeping over every single spec of damage wrought to him!

'Soft tissue' meant to compose his lips had been eaten away by rodents leaving his denta partly exposed even when his maw was shut. Thankfully the scavengers failed to damage the taxidermy style gums let alone the interior of his mouth, could only imagine the delight of the repulsive creatures tearing the tongue from the lower palette. Least his jaws remained locked shut during his three month slumber. Fur once more had been torn open in large patches across his chest and torso, several of his fingers missing the soft covering leaving metal servos gleaming for all to see. Again more than likely caused by scavengers.

Naked metal dulled over time but thankfully he was rust proof. From the hocks down he found all of his pelt to be missing leaving only the metallic skin covering meant to protect the powerful metallic muscles within. Synthetic like material used to cover most of his joints was gone, originally meant as a blender between where the fur was secured onto his frame on each section of his body it allowed for all forms of movement without having to worry about tearing from the stress. Chewed off it left dull strips of exposed titanium ranging anywhere from an inch to three inches across for all to see. Shoulders, hips, wrists, fingers, all of them suffered. Oddly enough the material yet remained clinging to his elbows and knees.

Lower abdomen suffered the worst, albeit this damage he knew of, having been the cause of it himself upon forcing the child murderer within the confines of his frame. The man latching onto the panels stead fast, the lapin's entire body baying open as if it were a singular massive maw. Dubbing it anything else didn't seem appropriate the memory causing a brief shadow of a sadistic smile to curve upon his damaged face, low hum ebbing away in his throat upon recalling the sensation of how violently his victim thrashed, writhing about in the confined space as he was violated, eviscerated, no...vivisectioned was the appropriate term...turning through the gears, squelched between countless hydraulics, actuators, pistons and servos, mashed between joints and grated through the smallest of areas as liquid metal and synthetics devoured his still breathing corpse, transmorgifying it into the abomination of living metal! He'd slammed the panels shut, trapping the bastard within, sending his body into lock down yet in his overzealous state the beast tore his own fabricated flesh.

Wary of what else could be found the beast turned, craning to glance over his shoulder to the reflection of his back. Just as he suspected. Mangy fur split along the defining edges of the shoulder blades, metallic under layer gleaming from between the fabric flaps. Miniscule rips and tears littered his back and sides positioning of the damage warranting again the presence of vermin. Tension eased, the hare releasing a breath he hadn't even realized was being held once his optics came to rest upon the sight of his tail still being there. Cranium cocked in a thoughtful manner giving the adornment a flick side to side.

Might seem rather odd but the golden beast was rather protective if not fond of this unusual aspect, most animatronics modeled after animals failing to have tails in the first place! It wasn't out of place more so it was simply a piece most humans didn't include in the construction especially if it was something small such as a rabbit tail. His further resembled something found on a lynx or bob cat verses a lapin the fifth 'limb' certainly fluffy but rather than round off or turn upwards in a cute little tuff from his rear it instead was a mere extension of the spinal strut, anatomically correct, ending roughly halfway down the length of his thigh. Considering how flexible it was he could certainly curl and coil it if he so desired but for the most part he was content with keeping it held in a lax position preferring to make use of it when 'emoting' as a canine would.

Musings were interrupted, something flashing in his field of vision! Blinking the beast shook his head, pawed hand wiping over both optics as they shuttered checking for any obstructions or damage. No, nothing. Internal alert began to sound the hare immediately withdrawing into the maintenance portion of his system barely able to gain access when he was booted from his own drivers! The shock was enough physically destabilize him requiring a fancy moment of foot work less he keel over backwards! Snarling mentally he tried once more, running nose first into the most intense fire wall he'd ever encountered! What the actual fuck?! Panic began to set in swept away violent with the literal EXPLOSION of his mind! Wave after wave of data coursed through his circuits! Imagines, numbers, words, calculations, theories, everything flashing across his field of vision! Processor heated up firing at full capacity the hare snatched frantically at his skull, clawed fingers gripping about the base of his ears his system under going the most painful of upgrades yet!

His mind was expanding, growing, learning, connecting, analyzing, compartmentalizing, organizing...torrents of information from who the fuck knew where poured in flooding the circuits struggling to keep their heads above water all the while everything was being rewritten, reborn, up-graded to the next level! Knees grew weak, head bowing a drawn out groan rasping from the vocal processor he stumbled several steps, falling to his knees with hands cradling his pounding skull! Optics squinted shut something was leaking from the eyes, he didn't have time to ponder he couldn't even find a byte worth of non compiling processing power to think with! Networks rerouted themselves information flow increasing, streamlining, thoughts sped up new ideas new notions forming, space was available to add countless files worth of input! Mentality spiraled caught up in a proverbial hurricane! His skull was fit to burst! Cranium threw back, jaws baying open scream welling up-never to be heard.

Frame went ridged, arms dropping limp to his sides, lights of his eyes blanked out, form began to twist falling like a rag doll colliding hard with the ground no sign of life within him. He'd blacked out or rather been forced into shut down mode. Seconds ticked by like hours optics left wide open flickered briefly as if they were attempting to online themselves. Consciously the hare thought no more, mechanical brain requiring every ounce of strength within it to finish the upgrade and reboot process! Body twitched, new connections generating, useless algorithms erased for new ones to take their place. Self repair system was the first addition to finish compiling, linking directly with the on-board diagnostic programming. Assessments were made, internal and external scans taking place all the while as each and every part of the were-lapin mind was born a new. Blinding light blazed like the high beams of a car from his optics, body hauling itself upright the beast shook his head, vivid effect vanishing.

Audible groan rasped from his vocals, right hand massaging tenderly the side of his cranium to strike the tile. How many times was this sort of thing going to happen tonight?! The hare was already well beyond his tolerance level for this shit! Grumbling lowly to himself he shuttered his optics a few times, gasp of utter bewilderment sounding. What...?! Slowly his muzzle turned, robotic eyes drinking in the dingy room as they never had before! Everything was so clear! So detailed so sharp! Every color in the spectrum, every particle of dust in the air, stray beams of moon light drifting in through the smudged window, imperfections in the tiles...he could see it all! How was this possible?! System detected his mental question, translucent HUD popping up before his eyes the awe-struck beast nearly jumping out of his skin! Flabbergasted he waved a hand in front of his muzzle, believing this to be some form of project the thought dashed when he realized this was actually right on his eyes as a visual data screen only he could see!

Shock began to waver as the awe began to sink in, corners of his mouth twitching, drawn up into a genuine smile. This was...he didn't have the words for it, amazing, fantastic, bewildering, mind blowing, nothing could possibly describe the sheer wonder he felt! Every time he flicked his gaze to something else a little outline high lighted the item, a target homing/focusing system he quickly discovered. Information streamed before his eyes pertaining to whatever he was staring at, something in the corner catching his attention momentarily, a little flashing dot of red light. Scanners? He had on board scanners? Since when? What the fuck was all this and where did it come from?! Numerous files were brought up but he quickly shut them down, thankfully this internal HUD was translucent, allowing him to continue viewing his surroundings even with something in his field of vision.

Mentally he poured over the droves worth of new data, not even remotely knowing where to start! Everything was automatic he found, effortlessly shifting from one thing to the next flowing not unlike the waters of a river. Advanced night vision was currently enabled, allowing him to see the world as clear as day with no sun glare! The amount of detail increase was thanks to an up in the resolution field...he was viewing things in 6K...he knew resolution had to deal with how man pixels per square inch were packed together creating the clarity of the image seen. The higher the number of pixels per square inch the better the resolution. Did 6K mean not only his sight was in ultra high definition but rather six thousand pixels per square inch?! He didn't know if that was right but it honestly didn't matter at this point!

Racing through the settings he came to a dead stop curiosity striking up... _Power usage and consumption, fuel conversion and chemical compounds, break down of processed usages, processing unit levels, compounder levels, extractor levels, distiller levels, fuel-half life, compounds extracted, processing chamber status=idle..._ this was...everything to do with his mechanical digestive track there was nothing else it could be! All the levels were currently in the red zone, he knew that was bad by default.

Energy and fuel usage levels and consumption. This showed him what parts of his body were eating up different levels of power! Currently the only thing sucking up juice were his optics the visual sensors chewing threw power like no tomorrow considering all the settings had been pre-set to their highest possible point but he wasn't about to turn them down. Hell no! If his eyes were the only thing warranting heavy usage so be it, he was keeping all the 'default' settings. Allowing his field of vision to shift on its own whenever he entered a different light source or shadow, fuck he even had heat receptors like a snake and the ability to sense electrical impulses through the whiskers on his muzzle! Damn this was fucking awesome!

Alright, perhaps he shouldn't jump the gun too quickly on this, after another run through he found ALL his sense receptors to be functioning on their highest possible level but damned if he was going to turn any of it off! So what if it meant he needed to hunt more often to keep himself fueled!? This was too good to pass up! The lapin instantly put two and two together the second he read 'fuel and power,' recognizing it to mean whatever he ate, the 'fuel' would be sent through an elaborate mechanical digestive track and converted into a useable source of energy to keep him going.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know the higher a system was cranked the more power it sucked up as a result. Pause was given... _Processing Chamber is idle, substance detected_ , wha-OH! Wow did he feel incredibly stupid! It was talking about his stomach! No wonder everything else was in the red zone, he'd eaten yet none of it was being _'digested!'_ Time to fix that. Another panel of data slide across his view field, the beast immediately changing the settings of these functions to 'default, automatic upon substance detection,' basically a fancy way of saying whenever he consumed something his body would automatically transform it into fuel.

Needless to say the beast could certainly understand the value of being able to adjust the levels and stages of activity. Damn useful if known ahead of time, albeit even last minute, as to if and how long he might be required to go without food. All he had to do was make a few minor adjustments to ensure he didn't burn through the reserves stored away or use what currently cycled through too quickly. Energy conservation...brilliant. Cycling through the 'tome' a read out was located detailing what every part of the consumed food was broken down into plus how it applied for usage by the beast's very self! Lipids...aka fats and oils were used as lubricants for the hydraulics, pistons, actuators, servos, gears, etc. Anything that moved required 'grease' and 'naturally harvested, organic fats' did just the trick! Energy or rather power itself was obtained from the break down of soft tissue and bone for proteins, carbs, and numerous trace elements. Very unique in deed!

Maintenance, Self Repair, Upgrade...this one required his immediate attention. Maintenance was self explanatory, he made sure this option was enabled for 'all the time' processor running in the background a constant sweep of his internal and external systems checking for any damage or glitches. Currently there was an alert warning him of the mostly superficial wounds, aka the missing sections of the protective fur and exposed 'hide.' Upgrade sat in the green light, a little notation next to it reading there were no more upgrades to be found at the moment. How this worked, where the information came from, how the fuck it even happened the hare held no clue! It just another aspect to add to the ever increasingly large pile of shit for him to figure out.

Self Repair...this one had him a little worried. After checking to see how much power it would use the golden abomination decided it was best to leave it on 'standby.' He would receive message indicators whenever the self scans found anything requiring repair, giving him the option to either accept, deny or select which repairs he desired! How his body would self repair...was even more thought provoking! Bone marrow. Found in the center of every living creature's skeletal bones lay a marvel of evolution! This, tissue might as well call it, was composed of 'stem cells', incomplete pieces of DNA ready and waiting to be coded thus generating into the body. Stem Cells were the reason humans healed from their wounds should they survive them. As the human aged fewer and fewer Stem Cells were active slowing the healing process down. By consuming bone marrow it would be stored after distilling verses being used as fuel, converted into a substance [CNA] usable by his still not quite understood architecture to automatically repair damage!

For curiosity's sake the hare selected the 'Self Repair' tab, scrolling through to see exactly what he could be repaired currently despite the low energy reserves. The only thing high lighted was the surface damage to his hide and missing material from the facial/muzzle region. Busted ear was grayed out, another read out displaying how much energy and bone marrow would be required to reconstruct the missing pieces from scratch. Wait, so, if he was understanding this correctly, should he keep the bone marrow reserves full...he could...in theory...actually REGENERATE missing pieces of his body?! Now that...was WELL WORTH the effort!

Returning to the read out a shrug was given. Well if he had the ability to begin self repairs now why the hell not? Checking off the boxes indicating what damage to repair he chose for now to focus on the missing chunks from his muzzle and the torn sections of fur/hide on his torso for full repair while deciding on 'partial' repair for his ear, neck and lower legs. Partial repair indicating the nervous endings would cease to relay pain signals from the affected area until such a time as full repairs could be completed.

Pins and needles swept up his back, metal hide prickling across the hare's frame, nerves buzzing as if a swarm of angry bees sprung to life under his pelt! Torn edges of each wound in turn began to itch something fierce! It was all a part of the reconstruction process, the beast clapping both hands together in frantic attempt to prevent from scratching! He could feel it, new fur sprouting forth, material knitting itself together smaller areas of rodent damage closed up instantly feeling fresh and brand new, irritation gone! Upper chest, mainly the pectoral region and lower abdomen took a little longer. Chin tilted down, brows quirked in a quizzical fashion, silvery optics wide, observing in awe the regenerative process! Metal hide grew warm, edges of the fabric tears writhing to life, threads forming, literally growing from incomplete ends, twisting and turning, weaving themselves together as if carried forth on thousands of microscopic needles fur sprouting from the new 'viscera' backing tissue!

Eyes shuttered watching with jaw now agape the color of his fur changing! He didn't remember selecting that option but it was too late now! Chest, abdomen, slinking down to his groin began to turn darker until it was a lovely shade of golden-brown. Mean while the fur adorning the rest of his body 'refreshed' as if he'd been given a nice bath, stench of death and decay wiped clean, mangy look and brittle-rough texture vanishing leaving it once more soft to the touch yet he was in serious need of a good brushing to say the least. Originally a bright almost yellow gold this too muted into what he classified as 'aged-antique gold.' Quite a lovely hue and far easier on the optics than his original coloring. Bright cartoon colors on a hyper realistic beastial form did not go well together. Something having annoyed him since day one and FINALLY it was taken care of after all these years!

Sliding back to the mirror he stood, transfixed as the repairs began around his mouth. Muzzle had gone numb similar in fashion to when one's foot falls asleep. Silicone and ballistic mixture generated from the exposed edges creeping down from the upper palette while crawling up from the rim of the lower mandible. Tissue met, lips forming short, sandy-gold huen fur sprouting from newly formed hide to cover the new 'flesh.' Denta was hidden from view once more as it should have been with the jaw was closed, he gave his lips a wrinkle, testing out the mobility let alone ability to emote the feeling of pins and needles retreating. Fur began to change color once more, dark, rather black lining framing out his eyes, granting him an all the more haunting and predatory appearance.

Aged-antique gold painted the majority of his skull with the lighter sandy-gold decorating his muzzle and lower jaw in a 'paint' style. Slightly darker shades too their place upon his brows causing them to stand out strongly the same coloring threading its way down the bridge of the muzzle, stopping at the leather of his nose. Unbroken ear paint itself the same color as the cranium, save for the interior of the simulated length of cartilage oddly turning a deeper shade verses the rest of the auditory sensor. Normally interior pieces such as this were often lighter in color but he wasn't about to complain!

Throbbing of the broken ear ceased, sigh of relief escaping his newly restored lips. Eyes trailed back to his reflection, watching as the tattered fur closed over the wound, compacting the frayed wires and other countless other pieces where they belonged giving it a scarred appearance instead. The same could be said for the deep gash over his eye, bright metal of the skull no longer showing but in place what appeared to be a scar composed of thick leather. Interesting! Dull ache vanished from his neck and lower limbs worn impact pads on the balls of his feet regenerating along with those on upon the palms and fingers!

Same strange leathery construct seethed between the naked metallic covering of his joints, dyed the same aged-antique gold it served to add another layer of protection while completing the repairs making look less like a zombie but rather a battle scarred veteran of combat. Roll of the shoulders was given, testing out the resistance and stretch factor to the new covering. Fluid, seamless, effortless, as if nothing was there he bent every which way finding no point when the material would strain or bulk at in response. Now this he could get use to!

Repairs shut down, internal HUD vanishing momentarily, edges of his field of vision blurring red. Pawed hands went to his face, running through the new fur with optics lidded a disgruntled expression written plain as day on the lapin's features. Writhing tendrils of hunger peeked from his mid section, the beast flipping up the internal display figuring out how to have it occupy only one eye with the translucent field verses both. He knew his energy reserves let alone everything else was in the red but with the Processing Chamber...stomach...grinding and turning away the minced human remains he was sure enough power would be present! Instead he only succeeded in making matters worse, unknowingly activating a 'flash energy sequence' to which the inorganic walls of his synthetic stomach literally sucked the raw, unprocessed nutrients from the melted and whipped slag...forcing his body to accept the incompletely refined fuel to provide energy for whatever demand he made of himself.

The idea was certainly useful but it came at great expense. With such a violent procedure the read outs indicated he was loosing or rather wasting at least 40 percent of nutrients, gaining only 60 percent. Fast acting method resulted in a subsequent loss of what could have been, slurry reduced to nothing more than useless sludge pooling in the pit of the chamber. With nothing to refine let alone anything in the other stages of 'digestion' and a lump of pointless sludge in his stomach...he was back to square one. Growling to himself he shunted the sludge through the rest of the line, forcing it into the holding tank meant for purging at a later time. Extraction sequence meant 60 percent of the volume had been lost, leaving a fair smaller amount to collect in the purge tank at the end of the line. The beast didn't need the HUD to tell him what came next. If he failed to replenish himself soon, it was right back into suspended animation.

Grunting in disgust at the situation he inevitably landed himself in the HUD was closed out, vision returning to its previously established settings. Despite his predicament the hare still refused to tone down any of his run settings, reasoning if he kept them where they were it would aid in a faster kill. Only thing was, there were no more humans to devour...less he ventured out side. The thought briefly crossed his mind of raiding the kitchen but if the drowning in grease smell was anything to go by there was nothing in there being of actual edible content for him. No, he would need to leave the premises. Gaze shifted towards the window in observation of the surroundings. Not much had changed since the last time he was awake, building backed up to a tree line and several other shops sat across the street from the Pizza joint. It was over cast tonight, there would be plenty of hiding spots within the shadows once he was forced to leave the tree line.

Still he couldn't afford to be recognized let alone caught. The change in his coloration was welcomed, certainly would aid in his new requirement to hunt for sustenance in the long run but not in populated areas. The forest was one thing, concrete jungle was another. It dawned on him a second later. A disguise or rather something to at least draw attention away from the fact he was a were-wolf style looking, 9ft tall not counting the ears, animatronic hare. Large and baggy enough clothes could do the job. A sweatshirt with a hood and a pair of long baggy pants...did they still make elephant leg slacks? Those would be perfect to hide the animalistic design of his legs. If he remembered properly there was an old costume and props closet in the back of the Guard's office. With his mind made up the beast once more set off, moving with distinctly defined purpose. Silently he weaved his way back to the security office...fur standing up along the spinal strut the moment he neared the Main Show Room.

Instinctively the golden monster kept low, predatory mind relaying the notion several other hunters were on the move. So, the Fazbear Band was still functional were they? This in of itself failed to surprise him, albeit it drew forth the curiosity as to if these 'new' models possessed the memories let alone personalities of the entities he once called family. While his construct was far superior to their own he wasn't about to enter a fight against all four of them without a decent plan.

Feral mind ran simultaneously along side his sentient one, parallel trains of thought each computing the data received before spitting out end results within seconds. Analytical mindset certainly served him well here. Fighting wasn't much of an option, not only would it waste what little precious energy left within his starved form but there was no reward at the end. His fellow cybernetic occupants were more than likely all robotic, not a scrap of flesh to be found marking it all the more pointless to risk injury to himself let alone drain his power when there was no chance of refuel.

Mood growing increasingly sour with every passing minute the beast pivoted on his hocks, turning away from the Show room to make a bee line for the Office. Save for a flurry of papers littering the floor there was nothing to suggest what became of the dear security guard. He couldn't be thankful enough for the lack of cameras in the office itself less his action of killing the guard be caught on tape. The place was cramped making it all the more difficult for his large size. Built in the fashion of being 'tall, lean, and mean,' it wasn't so much the lack of space to move as the limited amount of space of his lengthy limbs to move in!

Snorting he glanced around, acute optics able to discern the edge of a door frame behind the over sized filing cabinet. Gripping the edge of the cabinet the hare lifted with ease not exactly wanting to draw attention to what he was doing via the scraping of heavy metal against tile. With the cabinet pulled out far enough to open the closet he was forced to dodge an avalanche of junk toppling forth.

Humans were such hoarders! Lips curled into a leering snarl, pawed feet careful placed so at not to break anything in the pile of junk strewn about. Pushing aside a wrack of moth eaten jackets silvery orbs shed light into the black confines of the closet, landing on a large trunk shoved to the back. Leaning over he took hold of the luggage heaving it forth, turning at his waist and setting it down gently. Disentangling himself from the mountain of shit skillful claws picked the locks a wave of mildewy stench rising up from the trunk as the lid opened. Hopefully none of this stuff was moldy. Reaching inside he began to pick through the clothes within, searching for something, anything that would conceal his form! Broken auditory sensor twitched, detecting the approach of someone. Despite his gusto on the task at hand the lapin monster never once forgot about the Fazbear band. He knew it would only be a matter of time until one if not all of them showed up.

If he had to guess without looking, Freddy was the one to approach. Stride was loud by comparison of his own, moving with confidence befitting only a leader. Lacking in familiarity with these particular Fazbear scents he wasn't about to trust his nose on the aspect albeit the scent he picked up oozed a sense of authority, something else the bear was known for. Rather than draw this out unnecessarily the unknown monster relinquished his search long enough to meet the approacher head on. He was right, it was Freddy.

Slowly the lapin rose from his crouched position over the trunk, hydraulics gliding effortlessly under the mostly repaired pelt. The lead singer was imposing in his own right yes, easily towering over humans but the golden beast still found himself three heads taller than his dark brown 'friend.' Ears swept back in a fairly neutral manner along either side of the hare's cranium. Unlike Bonnie the monster's auds were situated on the sides of his head, higher up than a normal human ear albeit still considered on the side, definitely not stuck straight on top like the Purple Rabbit's.

Shifting his weight the larger male blinked, expression void of any emotion, piercing silver eyes boring holes straight through the other bot...intensity of the gaze portraying a high rate of intelligence. And for the moment free of malice. Eerie if not haunting glow clung to the orbs, a feral sensation doubtfully experienced by the composed singer. Hunger glared back into the stratosphere blue optics of Freddy, sheer force of it enough to have knocked anyone else off their feet. Slowly furred chin was inclined, maw parting as a voice unlike any other resonated from the metallic throat. " **Hello Freddy."** guttural tones vibrated within the core of the golden one's being, swirling with the might of a growing storm. He was certainly far from one to be trifled with. So, what would be the leader's next move?


	4. Questions to be Answered

_**WARNINGS:**_ **There are no warnings for this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **THIS CHAPTER IS BY UITINLA!**

 _Anything in Italics are inner thoughts._

 **Anything in bold is spoken aloud**.

 ** _Anything bold and also italic are the repeated words of another character._**

* * *

A small 'clank' and the rabbit was in Freddy's view, the bear tensed slightly but found the rabbit unaware of his presence as it seemed to be looking around for something. The intruder went into one of the back rooms and came back into Freddy's view, he saw its form hunched over and rummaging in something but it was out of view. Then as if the rabbit seemed to have sensed him, it stopped and slowly turned its head to face him, its ears flattened down with alert firm assertion.

 _ **"Hello Freddy."**_

Freddy kept his confident composure as the intruder's voice vibrated out of its being to greet him, it echoed down the hallway and the sensation of intent was almost like a wall hitting through him. This being was well aware and was on the complete defensive, its body was coiled and frozen, ready to spring into action at any moment.

Its form was muddled by the shadows the rabbit concealed itself in, but it's pale eyes were lightened up with a familiar light bulb that illuminated from the darkness much like the rest of his band mates and himself held. It was a good thing he was the first to face this subject, the strength even with its words would have easily overwhelmed the others easily.

The voice sounded masculine, so this intruder was in fact male, however his voice held a stance of one more than capable of handling them self. For both their sakes Freddy hoped this encounter would remain civil. This intruder knew his name and didn't seem like a mindless killer despite this intruder's not so distant act of slaughter.

Freddy took a quick observation of the newly repaired faded golden rabbit before him. Was his scanners glitched before? There was a lot of shadows when he first saw this animatronic perhaps the shadows deluded his form before. No wait, Bonnie himself also mentioned his 'poor physical form' as well. This was not a trick of the scanners this was the same bot from before. How was he able to patch himself up so quickly? Then again how could one of his kind consume an entire human? These questions would have to be answered later he had to focus and play his role and ensure no fighting between his order happens as of the moment.

Freddy softened his gaze slightly and decided it would be best to stand still and not give any reason for this unknown prowler to be provoked. This intruder had already shed blood in his Pizzeria not even within ten minutes of walking into it, this was a hunter he had to treat this situation as he would a frightened wild animal.

Freddy focused his circuits to move his right arm, however he tensed his gears so his movement would be purposely slow. He slowly raised his hand upward and had it stop around his chin area,

 **"So you do recognize me, it's as I thought you are one of us."** Freddy said calmly, he kept his eyes fixated on the rabbit before him, watching his every twitch and movement carefully.

 **"I would much prefer to merely speak with you like civil intelligent beings that we are."**

Freddy knew he had an ability that effected his other band mates, if he seemed calm they would be calm as well. If this other animatronic who had already greeted him by name was anything like the others perhaps his calm façade would ease the tense atmosphere he was sensing from this unknown other.

 **"Before we decide our next act, I must know a very important thing from you."**

Freddy paused and slowly lowered his hand back to his previous position at his side.

 **"Is your code protocol number one, entry six, paragraph two under child interaction still operational?"** If there was one thing that bonded all the band mates together regardless of age of creation it was children.

Freddy knew the best way to defuse any tense situation from a defensive interaction was find a common ground so they'd feel less out of their element and would lower their guard a bit more.

Even though Freddy softened his gaze, he ensured he still held an authoritative demeanor he kept his eyes fixated on the pale intense orbs of the other rabbit waiting for his next move.


	5. First Contact

_**WARNING:**_ **_The following submission contains: foul language and dark themes_**.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Anything written in Italics is inner thoughts/dialog._

 **Anything in bold is spoken aloud.**

 _ **Anything in bold and italic is something previously stated by another character.**_

* * *

So familiar yet foreign, all the same the golden beast felt something break within. Despite the path life had lead him on, often derailing abruptly, jumping to an on coming track the unknown male honestly wouldn't have traded it for the world. True, while there certainly existed a few aspects he did more than wish had gone better he, above all else, knew things happened for a reason even if he couldn't understand it in the given moment. While he'd never been particularly close with any of the Fazbears prior it didn't mean their replacement failed to affect him. He was a loner by nature only seeking company when the need or desired struck otherwise the hare was a very private individual. To say he kept his 'clock work heart' on lock down was an understatement...after...no. Mentally he shook himself, wrenching forth from the aloof train of thought. This was not the time nor the place to allow himself the wallowing of sorrow. He'd blocked the memories for a reason and he wasn't about to open the flood gates without just cause let alone in the presence of another.

Silver optics shifted almost infinitesimally newly acquired targeting system latching onto the bear's every move. HUD flicked to life in the confines of his right orb, lenses blurring back and forth every second between the information displayed on screen and focusing on the environment through the translucent display. This was most raw to him the beast having a bit of trouble properly segregating his field of vision between the left and right eyes while doing this, not wanting to loose the keen advantage of perfect binocular version. What he needed to do was flip through the settings again as of now he was forcing the system to run in a manner it wasn't meant to. Fuck it he didn't care. He'd sit and figure this shit out later all that mattered was being able to keep keen eye on the Lead Singer with the visual, auditory, olfactory, and proximity sensors firing away at top speed. The abomination didn't require a set of ultra fancy tech for him to know what gut instinct told him.

This was a meeting of two Alphas, each well within their right to challenge the other. Freddy stood the most to loose should he fail. Not only his own life to be fore fitted but the lives of his dear friends not even counting the aspect of loosing the Pizza joint as his territory along with all the resources it ensured. He...on the other hand...the monster...what did he truly have left to loose in his life? Already the world saw fit to strip him bare of everything he once loved, those he once cared for, leaving nothing to pass he was utterly destroyed only to rise once more, rebuilt from the inside out. Aside from his own life, there was nothing left for him to relinquish. Rock bottom was here, light shining from so above, now began the grueling process of scaling his way back to the surface once more to lavish in the warmth of the sun.

Freddy was far from a fool, the bear readily knew he faced an individual on edge, a beast with no boundaries or chain to tie him down. He took the situation seriously indicated by each subtle movement executed hence forth. Respectful and calm, wary but firm, willing to speak but grounded like a statue where he stood...defining traits of a well worn leader. The hare certainly respected this. He wasn't some thuggish brute incapable of civilized conversation let alone handling a situation delicately. The Golden Beast danced many times with the devil experience hard earned ingrained deeply to his memory. Attack out right ran the risk of triggering a 4 on 1 brawl. Even should he manage to take the bear down with a single blow there was still the other three to contend with the Pizzeria far from large enough to contain such a fight.

So much and so little changed over the course of his slumber. The original map lay out stored away did not fit the building he currently resided in. Overlaying the new design with the old the lapin quickly found the building was in fact the same but the lay out was changed. Rooms re-arranged with walls falling only to be rebuilt actual customer area down sized with the section he hailed from boarded over and left to rot. Why the humans simply did not move to a smaller location was beyond him, honestly he shouldn't concern himself with their sense of reasoning.

That being said, the beast was more than capable of learning on a dime but he wasn't designed to fight in confined spaces without some prior practice. He was meant to move in open spaces or at least large rooms rather than closets. Not saying he couldn't reiterate his combat style only the Fazbear Band held a home field advantage on him. They knew the lay out of their territory by heart, they had time to practice moving themselves around, they held prior knowledge on how best to accentuate their strengths and avoid their weaknesses. While his own design was superior, far stronger, built to withstand punishing blows and all out assaults he could easily fall to a well placed trap. Especially considering his lack of knowledge on proper use of any of his new systems not to mention the issue of his near nonexistent power supply. He'd long since shut off the warning messages flashing across the HUD. He knew already god fucking damn it he could fucking FEEL his simulated gut balling up into one agonizingly torturous mound of pain!

It mattered not. Regardless of the internal turmoil swirling like a hurricane within him there were far more pressing matters to deal with. Freddy stood behind him, and the notion of another _desperately_ required kill! The bear was simply doing his job, the golden monster couldn't blame the animatronic for that. Something alien appeared in the pizzeria? It fell upon the Lead Singer's shoulders to assess the threat, meet it head on if required. Freddy protected, he always had, at least this was one trait reminiscent of the Ursa he once knew.

Human security personal was useless then again perhaps the humans knew the bots were self aware the entire time, instead putting on an elaborate ruse...a show of their own. If he remembered correctly it went without saying it was against the human's own morals to use another sentient being as a servant, a slave. Essentially the animatronics were this. They held no say in what was done to them or what they were made to do, at least during the hours of operation. Of course this might have changed since his previous state of waking. For all he knew these current Fazbears wouldn't stand of such shit. Part of him hoped against hope this was true.

After hours was a VERY different story! They roamed the halls, did as they pleased, but most importantly they protected one another, protected their territory. Yes, they abided by their own rules, danced to the tune of their own music save they had their limits. His own recent actions were brash, reckless but starvation coupled with so many unknowns...it wasn't a good mixture. The golden male was running on pure instinct thrust into fight or flight, do or die survival mode. Attempting to make sense of the changes around him let alone to his own body, dropped precariously into a world he no longer knew anything about, cold logic took presidency. If he was to survive he needed to be agile on his feet and instantaneously precise in his thoughts. First order of operation, assess the surroundings and potential threats, locate resources and obtain fuel. Reasoning and assessment would only be hampered if his system lagged with lack of energy. He couldn't afford to be caught unawares, he needed food! He needed fuel!

The human had been the easiest target the lowest risk to himself in terms of hunting. All predators ran countless algorithms subconsciously, instinct dictating which prey item posed the least amount of energy expended to bring down aside from its capability to cause the lowest amount of damage to the hunter in turn. Humans were frail, fragile, even should they be equipped with a weapon such devices were effortlessly disarmed from them once he was close enough. A single strike from his claws would send any means of self defense flying from their grasp! Lacking natural armor, flesh was readily removed from bone, made to bleed out in mere seconds should a vital artery be struck. Pathetic really the only true challenge found in hunting them down. Freddy was a far different story. Delicate circuits protected by a thick, reinforced carbon fiber-polyurethane shell, limbs driven by powerful actuators and a carbon-fiber mesh steel endo skeleton...it would take a hell of a blow to disable the Ursa...the lapin not in the least bit interested to find out how solid a punch the Singer could deliver.

HUD flashed whatever details it could find having run a quick diagnostic scan on animatronic. Should it come to blows his best bet was aiming for the joints. Those appeared to be the least well protected areas of the body. The Fazbears were attune to 'plug and play.' Their parts more than likely interchangeable in order to cut back on costs seeing as the company wasn't exactly well known for the amount of effort it put into anything. The animatronics were probably the most well constructed entities in this gimicky shit hole!

If he could reach the access port on the back of the cranium, provided this Freddy's design was similar to the one he knew, a swift blow there would freeze the bear for a few seconds. Dealing a punishing blow to the lower jaw was another glitch possessed by the former Fazebear a jolt there would cause all his servos to lock up. Of course, paralyzing the latter was always an option. One swift kick or slash to the processor-spinal strut connection would do well to sever the vital wires coursing through the thinly plated neck, Freddy still very much alive but unable to move.

Hit and run was his best option. Strike the bear fast and hard, blitz attack. Knock out his knees, upper cut the lower jaw, grab the neck, smash the back of the head, stomp the connection point between cranium and body then haul ass out of here! Perfect plan...he only prayed it did not come to that. Tail twitched back and forth not unlike a wary feline observing a dog. Ears shifted slightly upon either side of his skull powerful semi-barrel keel like chest rising and falling with every intake and output of stale air cycling through his system. Silence hung between them, optics narrowing slightly in response to the firm yet gentle tones of the Lead Singer. Not once did piercing silver orbs leave the stratosphere blue of Freddy's. Irises pulsed fleetingly, glow beginning to darken with pupils brightening. Edges of restored lips curling into a smile unseen in the shadows. Pawed feet shifted stance the hare doing nothing more than resettling his weight.

Single dangling light bulb of the office swayed in the wake of the desk fan's churning current, illumination striking something bright and metallic causing it to gleam viciously. Peds once again shuffled in place, tips of the pawed toes coming into view. Talons the size of a grizzly's adorned the four digits, curved in a sweeping arch with razor sharp edges ending in tip meant to pierce straight through whatever it was pressed to in a single motion. Tantalizingly the beast slid into full view allowing his entire frame to be illuminated by the only light source.

 _Nothing_ about this creature suggested he was anything more than a predatory monster designed for one purpose and one only, to hunt and slaughter without mercy. From the long, powerful legs, unique shape of the pelvis...a blend between human and animal...hinting to the fact he was capable of changing his center of gravity at will, able to move fluidly on all fours aside from up right. High impact, flexible torso and spine, sweeping up into the powerful chest, hybrid style neck of human and animal blend once more, long arms and paw like hands ending in equally dangerous claws, capable of crushing a man's skull as if it were nothing...hyper realistic muzzle and cranium design...there was no possible way this... _predator_ once entertained children!

Optics blinked the motion driven by tiny servos powering the lids, too life like, too organic...how could a machine move so smoothly? Leather of the nose twitched, nares flaring a light bluff of air pushed out. No, it wasn't him. If this truly had been a simple 're-skin' of the Freddy he once knew, the bear wouldn't be posing such questions to him. Minor adjustments needed to be made, while his plan was the same, back up plan unwarrant of change just yet...the beast found himself in a bit of a bind. He needed to be mindful, tread carefully less he provoke a fight. No response was given to the statement referencing him being one of them. In truth he never WAS one of them, merely an outsider brought in long ago by humans. If this Freddy couldn't tell by the sheer difference between their designs the hare was of different origins the bot seriously needed to have his processor examined. Another blink coupled with a wordless tilt of the head was the only action given to the pause in words.

Instinct and HUD alike once more relayed information back to him at light speed. The Ursa was attempting to defuse him, the old _'I keep calm and everyone else keeps calm.'_ Good thinking, he had to give this new Freddy credit for playing the card but it wasn't about to work on him. Not when survival mode was fully engaged. If anything it served to prolong the inevitable fate of looming slumber, actually irritating the lapin. While he KNEW it was in his best interest to remain calm and collected there was no TIME for a lengthy interrogation! The only thing he could do was push through the ordeal as quickly and..civilized as possible. Caught between a rock and a hard place, just fucking fantastic! Jaw parted briefly, shutting the moment his protocols were brought into question.

Mentally the abomination burst into a fit of laughter! HA! Oh that was just RICH! If he'd had those none of this bullshit would of happened to him to even BEGIN with! The human wouldn't have been able to force him to aid in the murders of the children! He COULDN'T have coaxed his body into moving once crawling into his circuits, brought his paw down to crush the skulls like a soda can or snap the spine like a twig! He would have been able to RESIST the commands, fight back against the human! He couldn't...it was not his original purpose.

At his core he was a predator, a hunter, a survivor. And while he took absolutely NO delight in being manipulated into killing children, his morals saw little wrong with it. It was a conflict of interest if he were honest. Instinct demanding he leave the young ones alone less he bite his nose off despite his face. Kill too many children and not enough would be left to grow up thus repopulate and keep the food supply steady. He COULDN'T kill a child, not on purpose anyway. But there was nothing in his system to prevent him from accidentally harming one, or prohibiting him from...helping their demise along. He could block them if he wanted, mislead and guide in non violent ways. Preventing them from reaching help if he so desired. The actual killing had been done by HUMAN command while he was used in the form of a giant puppet, in this state he was locked out of his own body, held no control over the physical actions executed by the human user.

Children were...irksome, but he tolerated them. Fuck, alright, there HAD been a time once in his life when he readily enjoyed their presence but such times had long since past. Logically they were lowest on the list in terms of prey choice. Small, mostly stringy all skin and bone they were nothing more than a snack if he had to give them a title. Catching them was easy but the effort it would take to work around the loopholes...he'd waste more energy than he would gain. They just weren't worth the effort. However...they COULD be used easily in his games to obtain a better source of prey the adults. Albeit he wasn't going to turn down a corpse of a kid should it be presented to him. Dead was dead and a free source of fuel he would have been a fool to turn down.

Saliva began to pool within his jaws, forcing him to swallow thickly. Damn it all, he needed to stay focused! All this day dreaming about food wasn't helping his situation! Okay, it was a simple question...how would he respond? Lie? Tell the truth? Words needed to be chosen with care, if he straight up lied, he knew the others would find out. He was smart enough to know he did not appear to belong here among these child friendly cartoon animals. He was built, constructed for the silver screen as a monster...a monster maybe all he ever could be at this rate.

 **"I do not know of the protocol of which you speak. However if you are asking if I am meant to work with children or in the very least watch over them. The answer is yes. My construction warrants that of a Guardian. The monster meant to combat other monsters to protect those unable to defend themselves, namely the young ones."** vocals rumbled like thunder as if he were everywhere yet nowhere all at once. Ears perked several degrees upwards, proximity scanners alerted to the presence of three others not far off. For now he made no visual indication he was aware of the band members. Tail curled to the side, tip of it wrapping over the side of his right thigh of it's own accord. His words were neither truth nor lie nor misdirect. They were firmly based off his previous design as a Hollywood Style entity.

 **"...I am familiar with your name. However I find myself unfamiliar to you personally. You are not the same Freddy I once knew."** Muzzle turned haunting gaze never once leaving the bear's face. **"Much has changed in the few short months I have been...indisposed."**

Grimace flashed across his features, eyes squinting shut with lips curling into a rather pained expression, head snapping down with a pawed hand involuntarily clapped to his midsection. _Fuck!_ Optics shuttered, expression relaxing as a long, low breath escaped the male. This was NOT good. Cranium was given a slight shake the golden beast reorienting himself, edges of his vision tinted red. How much longer could he hold out? b"...I apologize. My system has undergone some recently invasive albeit aggressive upgrades. I am still adjusting to them as it were."/b Corners of his maw twisted into a half smile, pain still evident upon his face. **"I...do not mean to be rude. But I am afraid I cannot stay much longer. I need to find fuel...my system is running dangerously low...my body seems to be rebelling against me in displeasure of a low tank."**

 **"I would very much like to converse with you at length but I am afraid necessity calls first."** Synthetic stomach spasmed in protest, causing the beast to grimace once more. He had no clue Foxy witnessed his consumption of the Guard...if he had he might have chosen his words differently. Freddy was probably reeling at this point, wondering how the hell this monster could still be hungry after such a kill! As much as he didn't want to say this, to give away his weakness, it was the only logical course of action. If the others knew he was running on empty perhaps they would leave him well enough alone to this own endeavors. Or, it might work against him. The might attack, restrain him, and wait to see what became of him. A risky move but what was life without a few risks?


End file.
